


Flags

by RedXD



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Closeted LGBT, Other, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Virgil sees something at a souvenir store.This is a vent fic, so Virgil may be a little OOC.





	Flags

As he and his family entered the souvenir shop, he let his eyes flicker over each little item.

 

Virgil looked for a few seconds at a small Big Ben pin. His fingers traces the cold, copper surface. His eyes went to a small wall of British lettered keychains. Crouching beside them, he looked over them all. He wanted to get something matching for him and Roman. They weren’t dating, but Virgil still couldn’t help his big fat crush on him. Keychains might work for them though.

 

Each one was a different letter in the British flag design. There were little cars at the bottom too. Virgil felt its cold touch under his fingertips as he examined the V and R ones. They were cute. Maybe he could get his parents to buy them and he could pay them back later. He sits up to go get them, but something else catches his eye.

 

Was that? No way. Virgil crouches next to what looks to be gay flags. His eyes flicker to a transgender flag. Okay, they were definitely gay flags. His heart leapt as he looked at them. Maybe he could put one up in his roo- Wait. No he can’t. A large, gloomy sigh overtook Virgil. His parents still didn’t know he was gay. 

 

Memories flooded in. He thought back to the many times when his Dad showed distaste about gay youtubers Virgil watched. He thinks back to when he showed Thomas Sanders to his Dad and got to see his favorite youtuber made fun of. He thinks back to when his Mom explained LGBT+ stuff to him after he heard about in school. She looked so uncomfortable..

 

Virgil knew his parents were pretty religious Christians. Still.. he wished they were more..  _ accepting _ of gays. 

 

Virgil sits up and leans against the wall next to the small shelf of gay flags. He doesn’t know how much time passes, but he just stands there, every few seconds sneaking glances at the flags. He  _ really _ wanted one.. 

 

It wasn’t even that though. All the lies about movies and books he read or watched that were gay. All the lies about anything in general related to LGBT+. The fact that he himself was lying everyday just by not telling them he’s gay. He wants to come out, he truly does. At the same time, he doesn’t. Virgil knows that when he comes out, everything will change. The laughter will fade. The smiles. The jokes. The movie nights. The lunches. The memories. Everything. It’ll all  _ die. _ You know why? Because they won’t understand him. Sure, his mom may try to and epically fail, but his dad will only stay without trying to understand. 

 

Tears crawl up his throat and threatens to fall from his eyes like acid. He blinks rapidly against the oncoming breakdown. No, not here. He sniffles and swallows the emotions that are trying to bend him to their will.

 

—

 

He sighs as they get back to the Air BnB. His parents quickly retreat to bed and his brother Thomas does the same. Virgil puts on his fat headphones. He let’s Be More Chill and Labrinth fill his ears. 

 

His feet slowly drag him to the other end of the house. A medium sized living room with a large window. It’s freezing. He sinks deeper into his hoodie. 

 

Virgil’s eyes stare out at the blackness outside. It’s to late for any view. Doesn’t matter. As if his emotions were water and his skin a dam, his dam breaks and floods.

 

Tears prick his eyes like thorns prick your fingertips. Discomfort takes over his body easily. Everything's numb. Physically and emotionally. He knows it’s not  _ that  _ big of a deal. Other people have it worse. Why should  _ he  _ be sad? How does he deserve to cry? 

 

In a hoarse, broken, quiet voice, Virgil sings along to the current song playing into his ears.

 

“I’m just, Michael in the bathroom..”


End file.
